


In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Knives, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Set during S1, Violent Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jon has the misfortune of having to deal with a vengeful statement giver while Elias watches on.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	In The Wrong Place At The Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicorn (Jensee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/gifts).

> Thanks to R for beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

When an angry man arrives to Jonathan Sims's new office and demands to have a chat with him, Elias pours himself tea.

Elias has been aware of Jon's visitor ever since the man sneaked into the institute grounds earlier that day, lousily imitating a mailman. His name is Daniel Harris; a month before Jon started his new job as the head archivist, Daniel had made a statement about his experience with a bookstore that trapped him. For a month, he has been intensely dissatisfied about how little catharsis sharing his story brought him, and he's out for compensation.

Poor, awkward Jon has nothing to do with Daniel's anger, but as the new archivist, he is the one who will have to bear the brunt of it. He isn't doing very well; as Daniel rages on, Jon does his best to not appear bothered. He manages it on the surface, but inside he's shaken, thinking of his school days and all the people who tried to push him around back then. Daniel's appearance probably doesn't help with these feelings: he's about five years older than Jon, a tall, muscular man, moving smoothly like a big cat. He fits right in with the people who used to take pleasure in intimidating Jon, and even if Jon's conscious mind doesn't realize this, his body does, going tense and rigid.

Elias looks forward to seeing if Jon will be able to handle the situation- and what will happen if he isn't. Should be entertaining either way; Elias settles down into his chair and Watches.

*

"Mr. Harris, please calm down!"

Jon doesn't know what to do. There is a very angry man in his office, ranting to him about something that Jon has no clue about. All Jon's attempts to get some answers from the man have been met with snappish retorts; he is now trying to soothe the man instead and that isn't going too well either. It's like Jon is talking to a wall, and it's both frustrating and frightening.

"I have been calm all this time and it has got me nowhere!" Mr. Harris snaps, looking quite red in the face by now. He is pacing back and forth before Jon, throwing seething glances at him; he reminds Jon of a trapped animal, one that is ready to launch itself at its handlers. "I came here for help, and all I got was some vague condolences! I still can't look at a fucking book without feeling sick!"

Jon wants to shake his head in sheer confusion. If he could just go through the statements and see if there is anything from someone named Daniel Harris, then maybe this meeting could go to a constructive place. Maybe he should bring that up, as obvious as it already should be that Jon is clueless about Mr. Harris's issue. Jon takes in a deep breath, bracing himself.

"I could check," he starts to say, but Mr. Harris interrupts him by sharply raising his hand.

"No, you people have done enough." Mr. Harris stops his pacing, turning towards Jon. He is still livid, breathing heavily and gritting his teeth, but when his eyes meet Jon's, they look calm; something about that is unsettling. "This time, I'm going to get something out of this."

And with that, Mr. Harris produces a knife.

Jon can't even react first. It's just too absurd; someone didn't just pull a knife on him. But the evidence is right there before him in the form of a shiny blade, and then Mr. Harris is moving towards him, forcing Jon out of his stunned state.

"Mr. Harris, please," he says, trying to keep his voice calm as he takes a step backwards, hitting his own desk. "This is completely unnecessary."

"Quite the opposite." Harris closes the distance between them with a few large strides, bringing the sharp blade up against Jon's throat. "Unless you want to bleed to death today, you do exactly as I say."

*

The contrast between Jon's outside and inside is absolutely fascinating to Elias. On the outside, Jon seems almost _inconvenienced_ by what's happening, which only enrages the hapless Daniel further; on the inside, Jon is freezing fast, his heartbeat starting to pick up in speed as the blade is pressed tight against his throat. Elias watches on as Jon's eyes dart up and down along Daniel's figure, becoming increasingly aware of Daniel's size and the strength in his body.

It's quite delicious.

"Mr. Harris," Jon says, and his voice still isn't shaking. It's admirable, but the crude brute that he is, Daniel doesn't appreciate it.

"Don't ‘Mr. Harris’ me," Daniel says, reaching out with his big hand to grab Jon’s arm. He pulls the knife away from Jon's throat and whips him around, grabbing his neck and pinning him down on his desk.

Elias blinks in surprise. This is unexpected; Daniel has been boiling with anger ever since he first stepped into the institute, but nothing about him suggested that he had sexual assault on his mind. Elias considers intervening for a moment, but in the end he chooses to stay put in his chair; this could be important practice for Jon. He will be dealing with far greater terrors in the future, after all.

"No!" Jon reaches behind himself, trying to grab a hold of Daniel. "Help! Someone help me!"

As Jon's fear sharpens into panic, Elias sips his tea, watching as Daniel pulls Jon's head up from his hair and slams it down on the desk.

*

"Shut the fuck up," Harris grunts behind Jon, gripping him tight from his hair as he lifts Jon's head up again. He slides the blade against Jon's throat, pressing it down hard enough to nick his skin. "Shout again and I swear I'll cut you."

Jon doesn't think he could shout even if he wanted to. All he can do now is gasp for breath, his nose, lips and forehead all throbbing from the strike; he doesn't think he's bleeding yet, but he might be soon. He doesn't want to bleed. He doesn't want to die.

He doesn't want any of this to be happening, but it's obvious that he needs to start making some compromises.

It's still hard for him to remain silent when he realizes that something huge and hard is poking him in the back of his thigh.

"Let's make things more interesting," Harris says. "Trousers off, now."

Harris pulls slightly away from him so he isn't touching Jon anymore, but he remains in Jon's personal space, and he takes his knife to Jon's side, pressing the blade lightly against his ribs while still holding Jon’s hair. Jon swallows, his throat and mouth both painfully dry; his hands are shaking when he takes them to his belt, starting to unbuckle it.

They are both silent as Jon opens his belt and the front of his trousers, with only Jon's breathing hitching a bit as he starts to push his trousers down. It's warm in the office, but Jon feels cold as he exposes his rump, letting his trousers slide down the back of his legs. They slither down to his calves, then to his ankles.

"How pristine," Harris sneers. "Undies too."

Jon shudders, and at first he isn't able to move. He does once Harris pokes him in the ribs with his knife, taking his trembling hands to the waistband of his briefs so he can push them down as well, his mouth hanging open as he tries to breathe, which seems to be getting increasingly difficult. His skin breaks into goosebumps once his briefs are down to his thighs, and he has to stop again as his shaking gets harder and harder.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Harris releases his hair and takes his knife away from Jon's ribs, and before Jon knows it, Harris is cutting his underwear right off his body, leaving Jon's arse and thighs completely bare.

Jon wants to scream.

He bites his lip, forcing himself to stay silent as Harris presses up against him.

*

Jon is trying his hardest to be stoic, and Elias can appreciate that. But he appreciates Jon's blank eyes, the tense line of his spine and trembling hands so much more; it fills his own body with heat, his cock rising to life in his trousers. Elias drops his hand between his legs, stroking himself through the expensive fabric.

He does feel a little ashamed of it.

But not enough to stop, nor to make any move to go help Jon for that matter. Instead, he grasps himself, his cock throbbing against his palm as he watches Daniel take his knife back to Jon's neck, resting the blade against its side while his free hand roams over Jon's vulnerable arse, giving it a harsh squeeze.

"Mr. Harris," Jon tries again, unwisely.

"I really think you should shut up now." Daniel withdraws his hand, bringing it over to his mouth. He slips two fingers inside and sucks on them, getting them thoroughly wet before taking his hand back down to Jon's buttocks, seeking out the snug little hole between them. "I might just give you something to cry about, though."

Elias keeps watching.

*

"No, please-!"

His plea turns into a sharp cry as Harris forces two fingers inside him at once. The slickness of the fingers makes the intrusion a little easier, but just a little; Jon arches his back, gasping for breath as Harris curls his fingers up hard.

"No one's ever done that to you before?" Harris sounds almost amused now, and he makes another painful twist with his fingers. "This should be fun, then."

Harris pulls his fingers slightly out and then forces them back in again, repeating the motion. Soon, he is fucking Jon hard with his fingers, making the desk shake just a little bit beneath Jon; it will be shaking a lot more when Harris uses his cock on him, Jon realizes, his heart jumping so hard in his chest it's making him sick. He wants to hurl. He wants to crawl somewhere and hide forever.

Jon cries out again when Harris yanks his fingers out of his sore arsehole, leaving it twitching. This time, his cry makes Harris push the knife over to his throat again, sliding it over the same part that he nicked earlier, making sure Jon can feel the sharpness of his blade.

"One more chance," Harris says. "Stuff it, or I'll kill you right here and now."

With that, Harris starts to unfasten his own trousers.

Jon lifts his hands up to his mouth and covers it, shuddering from head to toe.

*

By now, Elias has exposed himself too, and is stroking his fingertips along his length as Daniel takes out his flushed, twitching cock. Daniel presses up against Jon, sliding his impressive member along Jon's arse crack, teasing his still-twitching hole.

Elias can tell that Jon wants to beg Daniel to see reason, but Daniel's final threat has done its job; Jon clutches his mouth with both hands, squeezing it shut as Daniel rubs against him, his whimpers drowned out by Daniel, who is now moaning in a low voice. As Elias takes himself fully into his hand, Daniel guides the head of his cock to Jon's hole, wetting it with pre-come.

In a matter of seconds, Daniel is pushing his way inside.

*

Jon can't stop whining beneath his hands as Harris's thick, massive girth sinks inside him, his thighs shaking against the intrusion. He's suddenly grateful that he's lying down on top of his desk; he doesn't think he would have been able to stay upright if he had to stand, not with the way he's being split open.

It's a fucked up thing to be grateful about.

But it's preferable to the hand that slips underneath his stomach, seeking out his soft groin.

"No," he utters against his hands, but he doesn't dare to remove them from his mouth; he has to accept it as Harris takes his cock into his hand and starts to stroke it, rocking his hips ever so slightly against Jon's arse. He bends over Jon, pulling his knife away from direct contact with Jon’s throat while still keeping it close as he leans down to nip at his neck.

"That's right," he whispers in a hoarse voice, thrusting hard enough against Jon to make Jon wince. "Take it all in. I'll make you love it."

Jon wants to say he doesn't want to love it, but he doesn't; he tries to hold still instead as Harris strokes his unwilling cock to hardness, even though the sharp jerks of Harris's hips make it hard for him to focus. Soon, Harris seems to have had enough of trying to restrain himself, starting to move his hips in a brisk rhythm, his huge cock sliding back and forth within Jon's arse.

"That's it," Harris says, thumbing the head of Jon's cock. "Take it, take it, take it-!"

He fucks Jon hard, making the desk shake just like Jon anticipated him to do with his long, deep thrusts, his fist bouncing up and down along Jon's length and his teeth digging into the back of Jon's neck. Jon holds his mouth, trying to keep any sounds from rising from his throat too but failing to do so, tears spilling down his cheeks as his body rubs against his desk.

_It won't last forever_, he tells himself.

It lasts for a painfully long time, and by the end of it Jon is feeling sore all over, his arse squeezing reflexively around Harris's large cock as it pushes deep inside him. Jon is the first to come, wailing beneath his hands as he feels his cock spill its seed onto the desk. Harris laughs at his climax, pumping on his cock until every stroke makes Jon flinch.

"Knew you'd like it," he says, releasing Jon’s cock and moving his hand down to Jon's hip.

Gripping Jon tight, Harris sheathes himself inside Jon, holding his cock deep within him as he starts to come in hot, wet spurts, filling Jon's arse with his spunk. He gives Jon a hard smack on the side of his arse, drawing a sharp cry from him that is just barely muffled by his hands; Harris laughs at it, giving Jon's neck one more nip before drawing away, letting his cock jerk inside Jon one final time before starting to pull it out, too.

"I think this concludes our business," Harris says, sounding as content as Jon feels devastated.

*

Elias watches as Jon lies on the desk, trembling all over as come dribbles out of his well-fucked hole and onto his thighs, breathing heavily while still clutching his mouth. Daniel gives him one more smack on the arse before pulling his own trousers up, redressing.

"You better not say anything to anyone," Daniel says, leering down at Jon. "If you do, I'll come to your home and do this to you all over again. Is that clear?"

Jon shudders, but he manages a shaky nod.

Daniel turns around and exits Jon’s office, leaving the door open as he goes.

As soon as Daniel has retreated, Jon scrambles up from the desk, only barely managing to pull his trousers up before rushing over to the door to pull it shut with a slam. It's when he collapses down on the floor, covering his mouth again so he can scream beneath his hands, that Elias himself finally goes over the edge.

Elias falls slack in his chair afterward, breathing slowly through his nostrils as he calms his body and mind down. He keeps watching Jon and his twisted, tear-soaked face, listening to his desperate, muffled groans.

It does make him feel a little bad, seeing his new archivist like that. But Elias steels himself; it’s all for the better. Jon will be stronger from this, he knows it.

Still- Elias could have enjoyed it a _little_ less.

*

After he's done screaming, it takes a while until Jon is able to get up from the floor.

He can feel Harris's spunk running down the backs of his thighs, seeping into the fabric of his trousers. He looks down at the floor, seeing his ruined underwear; he leans down to pick up their remnants, almost tossing them into the trash bin before realizing that the cleaning personnel are going to see them. If they know, everyone will know. He doesn't want anyone to know what happened here, ever. He wants to forget anything ever happened at all.

Jon knows he never will.


End file.
